Amy and the flock
by fax n Jace
Summary: This is a story of how Amy met the flock. And how her life gets blende with Fang's life.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Sense I didn't do the intro at the beginning, Here is the intro **

**Introduction: Amy P.O.V**

"Gazzy, go take a shower. Iggy, Angel, total, and Nudge. Go do whatever. Fang. You, me, laundry now!"

I heard a chorus of 'ok' as everyone walked off except for Gazzy. He stayed in front of me. I guess he knew me too well.

"As soon as you are done with your shower, I want you to bring your clothes out to Fang and me. Do you understand?"

He nodded and walked off toward the small hotel bathroom.

I rolled my eyes when I heard Total scream at Iggy about what they were going to watch. Or maybe it was about what they were watching. It sounded like House was on but I wasn't really listening.

Fang interrupted my thought.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Just lost in thought." I muttered "Anyway. We better finish this laundry." I finished.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well Mr. Nosey. That is for me to know and you not to."

Ever since I started to take Max's place (whoever Max is) Fang has been trying to bug his self into my life. It is extremely annoying.

I don't know who Max is but I have a feeling she was important to them. Why else would Fang be so upset and quiet…… ok well Fang is always upset and quiet. But Nudge is never upset and quiet. At least, not as long as I had known her.

Any way. Let me introduce myself. I'm Amy.

Actually my real name is Amelia Batchelder but I have people (Yes 'people' include all mutants) call me Amy.

But that isn't the point.

The point is that this is my story.

Let's start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2 My story

**My Story:** **Amy P.O.V.**

I was walking home from school (non-mutant school) when I heard a loud thump that sounded like someone dropped about 20 books at the same time.

I turned around to find what the noise was and …. What I found was a big creature. I didn't have time to figure out what the creature was because all I could look at was what it was holding.

In its' big, brown, claws was a recognizable figure.

He was my dad. And I wasn't leaving this spot without getting him back.

I looked back at the creature and noticed that the thing was my unforgivable brother who was also an eraser.

I took one swing at it, missed, and fell into blackness.

* * *

I was in a happy place when I was unconscious.

I could be where ever I wanted.

Right now I was with five people and a dog. These people had wings. And was that dog flying to?

I would never know because that is when I woke up.

* * *

I awoke with a headache and the annoying sense of water dripping onto wood floors.

I realized that the water noise was coming from me.

I was dripping wet.

Someone threw a towel on me and I started to dry myself off.

The thought of me escaping kept passing through my brain.

I looked around for an escape route. Go _out the _window_ and hide in a tree that is about a mile away._

Great plan…Except for the actual escape part.

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

It seemed only moments later that I was face to face with a scientist blocking my way to the window. The twist is that the scientist was my dad.

He of all people had to betray me.

Anyway, I don't want to bore you with to much more detail so I will let you read what happened…

"How could you! You're my father! I trusted you! I am here because of you! You bastard! How can you do this to me! You should get out of my way before I kill you! If you don't get out of my way I am going to kill you in the most painful way possible." I screamed at him. (Screaming long sentences takes a lot out of you.)

"Amelia Batchelder! You will not talk to me like that. You will come to understand so let's just sit down and-"

"Don't say talk. I do not want to talk to you!"

"I never said you wanted to. I said you will talk to me."

"No." I said plainly. "I don't take orders."

"You will listen to your father or you will be grounded."

"How will I be grounded if I leave before you talk to me"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you."

That is when he lunged at me. I ducked and sprinted towards the window.

I slid the window open and jumped out. The wind under my wings felt like heaven. But that didn't matter now.

What mattered is where I was going to go now.


	3. Chapter 3 How I met the flock

**How I Met the Flock:** **Amy P.O.V.**

I've been flying for three hours and my wings are aching. _In fact, every bone in my body is hurting. I don't think I can fly much longer so I guess I will land._

I find a cave and start to fly lower. Right as I am about to touch the ground of the cave something rammed into me.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed

"Sorry but do not take even one step into that cave. If you do you will blow up and die." The thing that ran…sorry flew into me replied.

_Really, if I blow up it means I'm dead?_

"So if I step inside of a cave…I blow up?" I really didn't want to know what went wrong in her head when they made her a mutant.

_Wait, she has wings. So there is more like me out there in the world. This is priceless. I wonder if this is how it sounds when I exclaim things to people. Whoa is she still talking to me? _

"… And so walking into that cave will set off the bomb that I just told you about."

"Ok then. Well I'm Am……..ber. My name is Amber." I pushed her off of me (No not in that way perverts.) and stood up. I reached my hand toward the strange girl to help her up.

"I'm Nudge."

"Look I have to go so if you do not mind, please tell no one you saw me. Thanks a lot. Got to go. Bye." I said swiftly then I left.

After flying for another five minutes I landed again at another cave. This time no one stopped me from going inside of it to sleep.

All night I was thinking about the strange girl named Nudge. She had dark hair and skin that was at least 3 shades darker than mine. She also had these big brown eyes that went beautifully with the rest of face.

That is all I had time to think about when I heard a blood curdling scream.

_Who would be out this late at night in the middle of the woods._

That question was answered quickly because when I looked out side of my sleeping place I saw six flying figures in the sky, (duh where else would something flying be?) and one falling figure. That person falling was Nudge.

"Nudge!" I screamed as I took off into the sky after her.

I was two feet away from her so I reached my hands out to catch her. I knew I could carry her because she looked to be about twelve years old, and considering I am almost fifteen.

I pulled her close when I saw the other figures fly away. I thought that the six others were wolf people.

Once we got back to the campsite I had made in the cave, I sat the knocked out Nudge on the ground and started to inspect her booboos. (come on people, just because I am almost fifteen does not mean that I can't say booboo.)

Not bad. All she had were a few broken ribs and a broken wing.

I got some water and dabbed it on her head. She immediately woke up.

"Where am I? Where is the Flock? And how did you find me?" She got all of that out in one splurge (Tee Hee,_ Splurge._)

"Umm… Hi?" I said it like _ya, I just saved your life and you don't care so now I am going to ignore you until you say 'Thank You'._

Of course I couldn't just ignore her so I answered her altitude of questions.

"You are in a cave. I have no idea who the flock is and I was asleep when you screamed and I came out to save your life."

"You saved my life?"

"No Sherlock. I just found you on top of candy mountain with a unicorn named Charlie. You were knocked out up there so I decided to take you here where you are out of a candy heaven." Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"How was I knocked out."

"Well I wasn't there when it happened but I think it was because you were constipated after eating all of that candy." I smiled.

"No, I am serious. What happened?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to take you back to you so called Flock?"

"I kind of have to go back but how will I get back with a broken wing?"

"As I said, would you like me to take you back to your Flock? If you tell me where you saw them last then I can carry you there."

She agreed and as we took off she started to talk even faster than before, about her and her life. Including the flock. The only word I was interested in was Jeb though. She also said something about a girl named Max. She said that Max was Jeb's daughter. But Max left them seven months ago. I could barely understand what she was saying when she said "My flock and I set camp up down there last time I saw them."

"Again, why were you three hours away from your flock?"

"Well I kind of wanted to get you to join our flock. But I swear I haven't told anyone about you."

"Good to know." I replied. She had a confused look on her face but I didn't get to explain to her because someone from below yelled "Guys come on!" and "Get your hands off of Nudge!"

When everyone got up to where we were, there was six bird kids and one…dog?

The one dressed in completely black came in front and took Nudge from me. Then he passed her to A kid who looked like he was blind but I wasn't going to ask.

As soon as I finished that thought I started to leave, but they had another idea.

The smallest one who I think was Angel blocked my way. I was about to push pass her when she punched me in the stomach.

If I was human that would hurt. But I was a mutant, so it didn't.

"Ow, I am writhing in pain." I said with a bored look on my face. "Thank you, Angel is it? I love being hit in the stomach by a six year old. That was the highlight of my evening. Can I go now?"

This time it was the one of the oldest boys who spoke up. I think Fang.

"No." He said.

I just stayed there staring at him while chewing my Maui melon mint gum that I stole earlier.

"Sorry if I get your names mixed up but I haven't exactly met you yet. So Fang, right?" I said pointing to him. "If you don't mind, I'll be going so could you, like, move or something because I have had a really long day and I don't feel like beating the crap out of an eight year old or even a six year old just so I can go back to my campsite."

"Angel? Anything nice about this one?"

"No. She seems to be blocking me out. I only thought that white coats could do that."

"What are you guys talking about?" I said.

"She must be one of them…get her." Fang said.

That is when I took the beating of a lifetime. Fang brought his fist back to punch me but instead I grabbed his fist and flipped him (Yes that is possible to do while in air). I fought back as hard as I could. But that wasn't enough.

The last thing I remember is the words "Stop! She is on our side!" and the whipping of wind passing my ear as fell into blackness.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"

"No."

"Is she ok?"

"Probably not."

"Why did you have to hit her so much?"

"Oh well sorry if I didn't know who she was."

"Hey guys. She is waking up."

"Are you ok?" someone asked.

"No, I'm dead." I moaned.

"How do you feel?"

"Lovely."

"Really?"

"I was beaten up for no reason and came out of the fight with a broken nose, a broken wing, and I think about four or five broken ribs. I will give one guess to how I feel. Then I will give you all three seconds to run before I beat you all to shreds." I said in one breath.

"I am guessing you feel like crap and that you are bluffing about beating us to shred because even if I were in your condition, I wouldn't be able to get up." Fang said

"One" I started. They just stood there. "Two… three" I got up and went after Fang.

They all looked surprised at me.

"Ok I give up!" He said as I held him in a headlock and dragged him around chasing after the smaller boy and grabbing a hold of his t-shirt.

"Whimp." I whispered. "I was just being beaten up and I fell out of the sky and you are scarred of me? Wow." I let go of Fang but I picked up Gazzy as he screamed "Let me go!" As if he were saying "Bloody murder!" In a playful way though.

"Ok." I said and I pretended to drop him. I was floating above ground but not high enough for him to catch himself if he fell.

"On second thought don't drop me." He said

"Good choice." I said and I placed him on the ground.

Everyone was looking at me when I touched the ground.

"What?"

"Aren't you hurting?" Angel asked.

"No, should I be?"

"Yes, and how can you fly with a broken wing?" Fang asked.

"Oh, I have this antidote that I stole from the school that makes you heal quickly. But do not ask how I got to it."

"So you know who we are. What is your name?" Iggy asked.

"Amy, and I need to be leaving."

"No! Don't go!" every one said at once.

"Umm… that was interesting. Why?"

Everyone was quiet that time.

"Ok then." And then I started to leave.

"Fine I will talk." Fang said. "We need you here because that way we can have a full flock. Plus I wouldn't suggest you leave with a broken wing."

"Aw. How nice of you to care. But I already told you, I heal fast, faster than even you guys. And I don't understand your other reason. But I guess I could stay."

"Yay!" Angel said. She came over and hugged me around my waist.

I don't want to bore you with the rest of the details but I want to tell you what happened.

So after the kids got in bed I said that I would take the first watch. I don't think that Fang trusts me but I couldn't go to sleep so I decided I might as well do something.

I took out my laptop and I tried to hack into the scientists computers. As I was in the middle of waiting for the computer to load I heard something in the woods.

I stood up and got ready to fight off whatever the thing is.


	4. chapter4 Confessions in mutant bird talk

**Confessions in mutant bird kid talk: Fang P.O.V**

It was hard to close my eyes and not fall asleep. But I stayed awake long enough to see Amy stand up and get ready to fight.

_Finally, something entertaining. _

I didn't know whether to be scared and still pretend to be asleep. Or if I should wake up and help her.

_A true leader would help. But face it; I'm not a true leader. Max was, I mean is, the true leader. Even if she did leave us._

I didn't have time to have any more thoughts because then something came out of the woods.

That thing was Jeb.

Jeb, the lying, backstabbing, scoundrel.

_I better help Amy with him._

I stood up silently, not even making the slightest noise.

Once I stood up I could hear what Amy and Jeb were talking about.

**Amy P.O.V. **

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I was confused.

"I am sorry Amy but you can't stay here with them. You need to come back with me."

"Why should I go with you?! I like them. And for a change I think I can actually trust them! Unlike you! You are my dad and that is sad. Who would want a dad as poor and pathetic as you! You didn't even tell me I had a sister!"

His expression changed. "What are you talking about? You know you don't have a sister."

"Yes I do! I know I do! You just didn't tell me Dad. What happened to Max? Tell me or I am going to rip you from limb to limb as slowly as possible, Jeb."

"Don't use that tone with me, missy or I'll-"

"You will what? Lock me in my room? Wait, I don't have a room, just a rusty dog crate."

"Again, come back with me. I will take you to your sister, Amy. She is back at the institute waiting to meet you."

"Oh. I will go with you if you answer one question truthfully… Is she in a dog crate to?"

"I am sad to say yes."

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner. The father of the year award goes to… Jeb Batchelder!"

And with that I punched him and knocked him out. He fell limp onto the ground.

I turned around to see Fang standing there with a blank look on his face.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I was still pretending to be asleep when I heard all of the screaming ended with aloud thump.

_What happened?_ I asked myself. But Angel answered me.

_Amy is Jeb's daughter._

_What?! Is everyone else awake?_

_Yes._

Might as well get up. I thought to myself.

**Fang P.O.V**

Amy was still crying as we sat down.

I tried to comfort her. But it was hard for me to do that because I didn't know if I should be mad at her or feel sorry for her.

If Max hadn't left us then I would have been fine. But Max did leave. I still remember that day.

_Flashback:_

"_Max, are you ok. There is something different about you." I said. I knew Max would be acting weird after what happened to her today, but I didn't think she would be acting this strange._

"_No I'm not fine. Why does everything happen to me? I am the leader and I am supposed to take care of you. Not the other way around!" Then she got up and left._

_End of flashback_

She left because of Ari.

I didn't care that she cried when she realized that he was her brother. Or that Jeb was her father. Or even that Max had to save the world. What I cared about was Max.

But now that I look back, I think that was an extremely stupid reason to leave us. To leave me.

I loved her. But now I don't. Yes, that is very sad. But it is true.

But what matters now is how Amy is feeling.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that Iggy had stood up and was now walking over to Amy. I got up and walked over to Iggy.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I just stood there and listened as Fang wiped away the tears on Amy's face.

When Fang noticed me standing there he got up and walked toward me. I know because I could hear him doing all of that.

Once he reached me he whispered to me.

"Please try to make her feel better. I'll be back."

I nodded and headed toward Amy.

I sat down and put my arm around her.

"Are you ok Amy?" She looked up at me.

Then she started to cry on my shoulder.

This felt nice.

I really liked her, but so did Fang. I didn't want to fight with Fang over her so I tried to show no affection towards her.

This made it hard.

I held her tight for what seemed like years. I didn't want this to end.

But then she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No… It's fine." I said.

She hugged me then got up.

"I will be back. I'll bring breakfast back.

Maybe I wouldn't mind fighting with Fang over her.

No. What am I thinking? I should bring it up with before I do anything.

_Fang really likes Amy._

_I know Angel… Can you send me a picture of her?_

_Sure…_

I studied the picture very carefully.

She looked beautiful.

I do think I love her. But I'm still going to talk to Fang.

_Angel? Who does Amy love?_

_I don't know. I still can't read her mind._

_Do you think you could talk to her?_

_Maybe._


	5. Chapter 5 Quetions with no answer

**Questions and Answers: Angel P.O.V.**

Iggy is in love with her. So is Fang.

But Amy might not love them. Why can't I read her mind?

Where did Amy go anyway?

I guess I could talk to her. There is no reason not to. Is there?

No. There isn't.

**Amy P.O.V.**

I had a lot to think about. I really didn't want to see Jeb again.

Hopefully I won't have to.

I was at Mc. Donald's picking up food for everyone.

I threw away my cup from the iced latte I just drank and walked up to the boy behind the cash register.

"Hi." I said. He was about my age so I could easily flirt with him.

"Uh... Umm… Hi." He said it like he was nervous about a girl talking to him.

"My brother is having his seventh birthday and need to get thirteen happy meals for him."

"Uhh… Ya. Coming right up."

Once my order was up I picked up the bags and started to flirt again.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"Umm, no."

"Good. Then no one should mind if I do this."

I reached over the counter and kissed him on the lips.

Ewwwww. It was disgusting.

I felt like I was going to puke.

"Oh, oops. I got to go. Catch you later." I said then left.

He didn't even notice that I forgot to pay.

I flew back with the bags of food in my hands.

As soon as I touched ground, Angel, Nudge, and even Gazzy came over to hug me.

"Are you all right?" They all asked.

"Depends. Can put these bags of food down or am I going to have to carry them everywhere I go?"

"Food!? How did you get all of that food?" Fang asked.

"Well I had to flirt with this guy, who was about our age, to place the order. Then I had to kiss him to get the food without paying." I pretended to barf and everyone laughed. Even Iggy. Angel must of sent him a picture of what I was doing.

"Everyone gets two Happy Meals except Total gets one." I said.

Total didn't seem to notice what I said because he didn't make a remark.

**Iggy P.O.V**

_Angel? When are you going to talk to Amy?_

_When I am done eating._

_Promise?_

_I promise you that I will talk to Amy after breakfast._

_Thanks._

**Angel P.O.V.**

"Hey Amy, Can I talk to you in privet? "

"Sure." She said.

We walked into the woods to talk.

"What's up Angel?"

"I was just wondering if you liked Iggy or Fang."

"Why?"

"Because they both want me to ask you the same thing."

"Umm… I don't know. They are both really nice but I don't exactly feel like telling a six year old how I feel about something. But I will tell you that I like one of them."

"Which one?"

"Angel, I just told you I don't feel like telling anyone under the age of even 11 about my feelings. I'm sorry."

"No that is fine."

"We should get back to the flock."

"Ok."

_I really like Amy. She is super nice… Just like Max._

**Iggy P.O.V.**

_Angel didn't get the information I needed but I could get Nudge to ask her. Right?_

_No. _

_I should talk with Fang._

"Hey Fang, could we talk?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of Amy?"

"She reminds me of Max. But she is like super Max. Plus she is so hot. And I really like her."

"Fang."

"What?"

"That is the most I have ever heard you talk. Ever."

"I know but I just really like her. What do you think of her?"

"I think that she is amazing and I like her too."

"Then we should settle this as maturely as possible."

"Deal."

"The first person to get her to kiss you wins."

"But she has to kiss you. It does not count if you kiss her."

"Deal."

We shook hands.

Real mature right?

**Fang P.O.V.**

Amy better like me. I hated hearing that she kissed that guy to get breakfast but at least she didn't enjoy it.

I really didn't want to go into a fight with Iggy but Amy made me crazy. I loved her.

So did Iggy. Iggy loved Amy to.

_AmyAmyAmyAmyAmyAmy _

I can't stop thinking about her.

Dang these emotions.

I swore that Max would be the only girl I would love.

AmyAmyAmyAmyAmyAmy

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I walked over to Amy.

"Hi Amy."

"Hey Ig. What's Up."

"The sky, I think."

Amy laughed.

"You have a pretty laugh Amy." I said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about earlier."

???

"With the Jeb thing and me soaking you shirt. I am so sorry."

"No! It was fine." _I love you_ I added in my mind.

"So what is up with you and Fang? You guys seem to be avoiding each other."

"Nothing." I replied.

"Hey I got to go, ok? Um bye."

Then she left.

**Amy P.O.V.~ The next day.**

"Iggy. Wake up." I demanded.

He woke up.

"Could you make breakfast as I wake the others?"

"Sure." He said.

"I can help in a second. It should take one minute to wake the others."

I stood up.

"Angel, Total, Nudge, and Gazzy! Wake up! Food is ready!!!" I said.

They all woke up except for Fang.

I walked over to him.

"Fang wake up!" I said. He was in a tree far from the others. They probably couldn't hear me.

"Amy. Don't go." He said. He was still asleep.

"Fang. Wake up." I repeated.

He rolled over. Since he was in a tree he fell of the branch.

"Fang!!!"

I flew down as fast as I could. Good thing he was high off the ground.

"Fang wake up!!!"

He didn't.

I caught him right before he hit the ground.

"Fang!" I screamed.

He finally awoke.

"Man you are a hard sleeper." I dropped him.

He hit the ground. And I walked back to our camp.

"What was all that screaming about?" Nudge asked.

"Nothing." I said simply.


	6. Chapter6 Siblings and dreams

_**A.N. I just wanted to say thank you to someone who is**_ _**anonymous for reviewing on my chapters and giving me some ideas for my upcoming chapters. If you have any ideas for me, please send a review. Also, I was just wondering if you think I am a good writer or not. So please review!!!!**_

**A Contest to Win: Amy P.O.V.**

Something is going on with those two.

_Why are they acting so weird around me?_

_They both love you._

_I know but they were fine yesterday._

_They now have a bet. Wait… Why can I read your mind now?_

_It is probably because I am letting you. Jeb didn't want anyone reading my mind, so he taught me how to block out my thoughts._

_Do you know where Max is?_

_Yes… I think. Maybe. I don't know. I think I might know but she could be anywhere._

_We should go find her!_

"No Angel!" I said out loud by accident.

I blushed in embarrassment when Nudge, Gazzy, and Total looked at me.

Iggy and Fang weren't around and left me in charge, so that means they are probably off somewhere killing each other.

"Amy?!" Angel said.

"What? Sorry I was spacing out."

"Ya, I think we all know you were spacing out."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I wanted to say that Fang is back."

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey guys, I need to talk to Amy for a little bit so stay safe and no eaves dropping!" Fang said.

He walked over to me and we started to talk while we walked into the woods.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh, ok. Why?"

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Oh, ok. Why?" she said.

_I LOVE YOU!!!!_ I wanted to scream that so bad.

But I couldn't.

"Because… I… I was just wondering if…" I couldn't do this. "You knew where Max was."

"I thought you told me earlier that you didn't want to find her and that you didn't want me to tell anyone where she is." She replied.

It was true.

"Oh… Ya. I forgot. Don't tell me. Sorry."

"No it's fine. Anything else that you want to tell me? I kind of have to get back to the Flock."

"Go ahead back. I need to go for a walk."

"Ok. Are you all right? You don't look to good. Are you sure you aren't sick or something?" She asked.

"Ya, I am fine. I just need some fresh air."

"Oh your right. The woods outside just never seem to have enough outdoor air. I'm serious. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just go back to the flock."

"No, I'm not going back to the flock until you go with me. I am serious! You look sick! Come on. Let's get back to the flock so you can lay down."

"No Amy! I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Come on."

Man she is stubborn.

"Come on!"

She said as she dragged me back to the camp where the flock waited for us.

Amy was helping me lay down when Angel walked in and asked what was going on. Amy told me she would be right back as she started telling Angel what happened.

I just lay down and tried to embrace the pain in my stomach.

I heard footsteps in the cave.

I looked up to see Nudge walking in with a cup in her hand.

"Here you go Fang. Amy said that you have to drink all of this. It should help you feel better." She said.

I took the drink from her and took a sip of the strange liquid. I immediately spit it out.

"What was that!"

"It was the antidote." Amy said. "I gave it to Nudge to give to you because I was still talking to Angel. But now she knows what happened. You need to finish that."

"Why?"

"So you can feel better for the next time the Erasers attack. They will be here in about ten minutes so I suggest you hurry up and drink. Everyone else has already finished theirs."

I drank the rest.

"Pack everything up and get ready to fight." Amy instructed.

**Amy P.O.V.**

"Ready to fight Iggy?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Don't know. It's been a long day and I just got back and now I hear that I have to fight with Fa-rasers"

"Fa-rasers? Now do you mean Erasers, or do you mean fight Fang?" I knew this was coming.

"Erasers. Why would I say Fang?"

"Just wondering." I said. "Erasers are coming. Get ready."

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, Fang! They are here! Angel, Gazzy I want you to go put the packs in a tree so we can get them later. Then come back and help us fight. The rest of us, get ready to fight! Go!"

**Ari P.O.V.**

We are right above where the flock and my sister are. Now we have to attack them and kidnap my sister.

Amy is my older sister.

Why do my sisters get wings and I get fur.

I do get fake wings but it still isn't fair.

I need to stay focused. Grab Amy and kill the rest. That sounds simple.

"Ok. You all know what to do. I will get Amy. You take care of the rest." I instructed.

The last time we fought them, there was six of us. But now there is only four.

"Go!" I screamed. They all flew toward the ground ready to fight.

I found Amy and started to head toward her.

"Hi, Amy. Ready to go?"

"What? No! I am going nowhere with you! I want to stay with the flock!"

"You would betray your own brother for some people you just met?"

"Yes, I would. Look, I just found out that you were my brother and I don't like you." She said with a smile on her face. "Now would you mind, like, leaving because we really don't need to put up with your shit today? Kay?"

"I am sorry Amy but you have to come with me. Dad wants to meet with you."

"What are you going to do with them?" She said as she pointed toward them.

"Kill them."

"No! I am not going anywhere without them."

**Amy P.O.V.**

I lunged at Ari. He ducked.

I lunged again. This time I hit him on the neck. He collapsed.

"That was pay back." I spit at him.

I ran over to help Iggy.

I saw that Gazzy and Angel were back and helping Nudge with an Eraser. Fang had his own and was doing fine.

Iggy wasn't getting hurt bad but he wasn't making any progress either.

I rushed over to him.

"Iggy, watch out!" I told him.

He backed up and I kicked the Eraser as hard as I could.

It didn't do much.

This must be genetically strengthened.

That is when I felt something grab me and knock me out.

**Amy P.O.V**

I woke up in a cell. A jail cell.

I looked around to see if someone was in the cell with me.

The only other person was Angel. I crawled over to her.

"Angel you need to wake up."

"Amy?"

"I am right here Angel. You need to wake up."

"I'm scared Amy."

"I know, sweetie. I know." I said soothingly as I cradled her. Do know where the others our?"

"They are in the cell next door."

"Can you tell me what they remember? If they are asleep then tell me what they are dreaming about. And if they are awake then just ask them."

"Ok… They are all asleep except for Fang… umm… Gazzy is dreaming of Ari attacking him… Nudge is dreaming about an eraser stealing her chocolate… and Total is dreaming about Akila." She finished

"What about Iggy and Fang?"

"They are both thinking of the same thing."

???

"It's you Amy. They love you."

"I know."

I heard footsteps and a door open then close.

The person came to the cell Angel and I were in.

It was a girl about my age.

"Hello sister." She said to me.


	7. Chapter7 Unwelcomed, Unkissed

_**A.N. This chapter is really weird and please don't kill me for making Max the way I did. I know she acts mean but just go with me please. Thank you. Enjoy!!!**_

**Unwelcomed, unkissed: Amy P.O.V.**

"Who are you?" I asked that like I didn't already know.

"Why don't you ask Angel?" She said.

I glanced down at Angel. She looked scared and frightened.

"Angel it's ok. I know who she is." I told her.

"Leave us alone Max. We don't trust you." Angel said

"I don't care about your trust. The only reason you are here is because of her." Max pointed to me.

"And why am I here then?" I asked.

"You are here because you are my sister. Plus Jeb wanted you here. Anymore questions?"

"Yes. Two questions actually. Why does Jeb want me here and want the flock dead?"

"Jeb said that he wants you here because he wants you away from them so he could kill the rest of them. And before you ask the reason you are in the cell is because Jeb wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away while I was talking to you."

"I wouldn't run away from my own sister. But one more question. Why did you leave the flock?"

"I left them because I couldn't stand some of them. I couldn't stand Angel reading my mind, or Nudge talking too much, or Gazzy with his… problems. Or Iggy and he being blind! Do you know how hard it is to live like that?"

"Yes I do. I have been with them for a while and those characteristics are what I enjoy about them. What did you hate about Fang?"

"Nothing. I love him. There is nothing wrong with him."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Can I get out of here now? I don't care what you do to them. I just want to get out of here." I said. Then I immediately heard Fang and Iggy yell at me.

"Amy! How could you betray us too?! We trusted you!" both of them said that. Then Fang added something to that. "I thought I loved you!"

That did it for Max. She stepped closer to me and punched me through bars and hit me in the nose.

"What was that for!?" I screamed at her.

"Fang is mine." She said. She gave me the keys to unlock myself. And left.

"Do you guys think I would actually that I would betray you? I'm not that stupid. I unlocked myself but before I could even get Angel out of the cell, Jeb walked in.

"Hey Amelia. Did you like your sister?"

"Lovely. Do you have any gum at all around here?" I said as I put the keys behind my back. I started to take off the key to the jail cell behind my back as he answered me.

"Yes we do. Give me the keys and I will take you to where we keep our food." He said.

I put the key in my pocket and gave him the rest of the keys.

I turned around to wink at the rest of the flock. Then I followed Jeb.

**Angel P.O.V. **(**Just to clear things up, Angel has it where they are all communicating through their thoughts) It doesn't matter who's thoughts these are.**

She betrayed us

She didn't. She took the key to the cell.

How?

She took it off the key ring when Jeb walked in.

So she didn't betray us?

No.

Well that sucks.

Why?

I made Max hit Amy.

She was fine.

Are you sure?

Positive.

That is when Max came back in dragging Amy with her. She walked over to Fang.

"Do you really love her?" She asked him.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I saw Amy nod to me which means she wants me to say yes.

"yes." I said with a shaky voice.

Max turned toward Amy and punched her in the stomach.

Amy said "oof".

"Why do you love her?"

"Because I know she won't betray us."

She punched Amy again.

"Amy. Do you love him?"

"I am part of their flock. I love everyone in the flock." She replied.

"Iggy! Do you love her?!"

"Yes. "

"Ari, come here please… take her. Every time I point to you, punch her as hard as you can."

"Kay." He said.

"Fang, is Amy replacing me as a true leader?"

"She can't replace what we never had."

_Punch_

"I don't care who answers. Is she replacing me?"

No one answered.

"Ari, finish her off once I leave. But do it where they all can see her." Max said as she left.

**Amy P.O.V.**

I am glad they did what Angel told them to do.

I told Angel that the antidote ran out but to not worry about me.

I was hurt. But I didn't give in.

But I did pretend to be dead…

**Fang P.O.V.**

She was dead.

We killed her.

After she was dead Ari left her motionless body on the floor and walked away.

"Amy! I am so sorry." I said. I could tell everyone was crying. I couldn't see because of all the tears.

"Amy. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Someone said.

I wiped away the tears and saw Amy standing in front of me. She was bruised and broken. She fragile while she was standing there, unlocking the cell doors.

**Amy P.O.V.**

"Fang, you need to unlock the rest of the doors. Then leave and never look back. Got it?" I told Fang.

"What about you?" He asked as I handed him the key.

"I have to stay here. They think I am dead. And I soon I will die. But you need to get out of here." I said.

Pain spiked through me.

I fell and hit my head against the hard ground. I never thought I would die like this.

But this is how it happened. It is true what they say about your life flashing before your eyes.

**Fang P.O.V.**

We couldn't leave her. There was no way I would allow this. She can't be dead.

But she was dead. I am still not leaving her. I don't believe that she is dead. She might be pretending.

I know she isn't pretending.

"She has a pulse." Gazzy said. "She isn't dead yet. But she will be in a few minutes."

We flew out of there as fast as we could and landed in a cave that was about three miles away.

"Kids, go to bed. Fang, do you mind if I take first watch?"

"Sure. Go right ahead. We can't do anything for Amy so you might as well leave her there."

"Ok." He said. And I went to sleep.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I couldn't let her die.

Just the thought of her lying there reminded me of sleeping beauty from that movie that Angel made me `watch' with her once.

Amy was just waiting for her prince to come and kiss her.

I couldn't resist. I bent down and lifted her head up.

I kissed her on the mouth.

I could tell that she wasn't dead. And I kept kissing her.

All of a sudden Amy started to kiss me back.


	8. Chapter 8 Loves first kiss

_**A.N. I just wanted to say that someone wrote a review to one of my chapters. They said that they hated it and it doesn't make sense. I would like to point out that this is Fan Fiction. That means that I can make Max whatever I want. Also, If you don't like my stories then why are you reading them. I have to admit that I don't like how I made Max and I know she would never be like that, I am the fan and this is the FICTION part of Fan fiction. So stop complaining.**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

**Loves first kiss: Amy P.O.V.**

I woke from my death. I was surprised to find someone kissing me. Surprised, but pleased.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was kissing Iggy.

Finally.

Yes, he is the one that I loved. And I still do love.

I loved us kissing like this. It is like we are one person.

I broke away from him. "I love you." I said. Then back to kissing we went.

"Amy!" someone said from behind me.

Iggy and I broke up.

I looked behind me to see Angel. I blushed.

"Hi Angel." T_T -unhappy face.

She came over to hug me

"Ow." I said. "Sorry. I have had a long day of being beaten."

"Sorry. I am so glad you aren't dead!"

"Dead? No way. Nothing like death could keep me from you guys. Like I always say 'Don't knock on deaths door, ring the door bell and run away, he hates that'."

Iggy and Angel laughed.

"Come on. I think the others should know that I'm not dead." I said.

I walked over to nudge and Total. "Wake up Nudge. Total, You guys need to wake up."

"Amy…? Is that you?" Nudge said as she began to wake up.

She opened her eyes. "Yes Nudge. It's me." I said.

She started to hug me "Amy!!! You're alive. I can't believe you are alive. We all saw you get beat up and die. How did you live?" She said that a bit too loud.

Fang stood up. "What are you guys all yelling about?" His eyes widened when he saw me. "Amy!? Is that you?"

"Yes Fang. It's me."

"How did you survive? You were dead."

"Obviously. Seems like Iggy is the only one who cares." I said with a fake tear going down my cheek. "Sob." I said. Everyone laughed except for Gazzy who was still sleeping.

"I should wake Gazzy." Fang said.

"I need to sit down. Going to hell and back twice in one day takes a lot out of you." I went over to sit down.

"Hey Gazzy. How are you?"

"How am I!? How are you? I thought you were dead!"

"As I said before `don't knock on deaths door, ring the door bell and run away, he hates that'" Everyone laughed again.

"Where did you hear that?" Gazzy asked.

"This website. You get a profile and everything."

"It's 3:00 in the morning. I think the kids should go to sleep." I said. "I'll take watch."

"No you're not." Fang started. "You are going to lie down and try to get better."

"Well can I at least go get our bags that Angel and Gazzy put in the tree?"

"Fine, but only because this is the tree. Go get the bags then come right back." Fang demanded

"Yes mother." I said as I took off.

I heard laughter as I began to gain altitude.

I got to the top of the tree and picked up the bags. Once again, pain spiked through me.

It was agonizing pain, but I endured it.

On my way down I heard a loud crack and one of my wings gave out.

I screamed as I hurdled toward the earth. Something rammed into me mid flight.

At least I wasn't falling anymore. I opened my eyes that I just noticed were closed.

I stared into the face of my savior.

My savior was no one other than Iggy.

I put my arms around Iggy's neck and held on as tight as I could without hurting him.

"Iggy, how did you get me in time?"

"I thought you would fall."

"Oh thanks." I said with sarcasm. "Actually, I am glad you caught me. I don't think I'm in the mood to die again."

"Anytime." He said then smiled.

We landed on the ground and he sat me on a large rock.

"I'm fine." I said.

Everyone was watching me and asking sure that I was ok.

"Yes I am fine. If Iggy doesn't catch me next time then you ask if I'm ok." I told them "Go to sleep. I'm fine. I can take first watch."

"No. you go to sleep. I'll take watch." Iggy said.

I agreed and laid back to pretend to go to sleep.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

"Amy, are you awake?"

"No. I'm in space. Leave your name and number after the beep… beep."

"Hi… It's Iggy." I said. Then I kissed her.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She was perfect for me.

It was 5:00 am.

"I need to wake up Fang." I said. I didn't want to let go. But I had to.

"Fang, wake up. Amy and I are going to go get breakfast."

"No Iggy. Amy can't fly." Fang replied.

"Then we will walk. Either way, we are going. We will be back soon."

Amy and I left.

"Hey. Where do you want to go to get breakfast?" Amy asked.

"How about McDonalds?"

"Sure." She said. Then she kissed me.

We stayed lip-locked for a while.

She pulled away. b_d - sad face.

"We should get breakfast."

We walked into the McDonalds. It was deserted. The only person was someone behind the cash register. A teenage boy.

"Go with what I say." Amy whispered to me.

I nodded.

"Hi." Amy started.

**Amy P.O.V.**

"Hi." I said to the dude behind the counter.

Gladly it was a different person than the last time I was here.

This boy was a lot cuter. But not nearly as cute as Iggy.

"My little cousin is having a birthday, and I need to get 13 happy meals."

"Sure." He said with a smile.

I walked over to Iggy. "When I kiss him, pretend to get jealous. Ok?"

"Pretend?"

"Or don't pretend. Either way works."

The guy came back.

I sat on the counter and tried to look hot.

I batted my eyelashes at him.

I started to kiss him and somehow Iggy knew when I started to kiss him because as soon as I started, he stopped us.

Thank god!

"What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?!"

"Whoa dude. She kissed me."

"No she didn't. She wouldn't do that."

"Didn't you just see that?"

"I didn't see anything. I'm blind!" Iggy punched him and knocked him out.

We grabbed the bags and left.

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that."

"Good. Get used to it." I said as I kissed her.

I picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

We kissed all the way to the camp. We didn't notice that the rest of the flock was watching us.

"Who wants breakfast?" Amy said as if nothing just happened.

"Hi." I said. I think I blushed a little.

**Amy P.O.V.**

Having the flock stare at us while we kiss is not a good feeling.

Yes I know Angel has seen us kiss, but hey I almost died… twice.

Give me a break.


	9. Chapter 9 Ter Botch and Dr Martinez?

**Ter Botch and Dr. Martinez Nudge P.O.V.**

When I saw the two of them walk in to our camp site, I almost broke out laughing.

_How is it possible to be blind, carry someone and bags of food, kiss the person you're holding, AND not run into anything?_

When Amy and Iggy noticed us (I don't know how Iggy noticed us but he did.) I wanted to laugh so hard. They were just standing there and blushing. Well actually, Iggy was standing; Amy was still in his arms.

"Breakfast anyone?" Amy said as she got out of Iggy's arms.

"Iggy and Amy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First you kiss. Then get married. Then you have a baby in a baby carriage." I sang. Angel joined me about half way through.

"You know that those aren't the real words, right?" Amy pointed out.

"Yes we know."

"Right." she said with a suspicious look on her face.

**Amy P.O.V.**

"You guys need to hurry up and eat. We need to pack up and leave."

I gave the food to Gazzy to pass out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to go see Dr. Martinez. She was always nice to us and we need to ask her about Max."

"Ya I'm still lost but, ok."

"You don't know Dr. Martinez?" Gazzy asked.

"No."

"Do you have a half sibling?" Angel asked.

"Ya, Ari is my half brother. Why?"

"Oh you will find out." Nudge said.

This was all very confusing.

"What are you guys talking about?!"

"Calm down. You will find out later." Iggy said.

"Fine, can we just leave now?" I asked.

"Sure. Are you guys done eating?" Fang said.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go." I said.

We headed for the sky. Well they did. I still couldn't fly so I just sat there waiting for them to realize that.

They must ignore me because it five minutes later they were back repeatedly saying "I'm sorry!". I started cracking up.

I suggested that we walk for a while because I don't like falling. All though, I seem to fall a lot.

I ended up being carried by Fang because apparently he doesn't trust me to not distract Iggy with me kissing him.

But soon I can kiss him. I mean we have to stop for food sometime.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Holding her in my arms felt better than seeing her kiss Iggy.

I loved Iggy (As a brother) and I didn't want to him.

But Amy was amazing.

I enjoyed this. Then of course, everything went to hell.

**Ari P.O.V.**

We finally caught them.

All of them. We caught all of them.

Even Amy who is supposed to be dead. How did she survive?

I don't care. They are now with Ter Botch.

My job is done.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I was the last one awake. But where am I?

"Are you awake?"

"No I'm dead. Hey wasn't I hear a while ago Ter Botch?... Now I remember, I was here last time you wanted terminate us. Fun right?"

Once again we were all in a cage but this was a different cage. This one had no top. Why don't we fly out? Our wings were tied. All… seven of us?!

The extra person was Max.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I came for you. The reason I'm in here is because I betrayed them. And I just got done telling Amy how sorry I was for almost killing-."

"No no no no no. Not almost. You did kill me."

"I'm guessing she didn't forgive you yet."

"Ye-no." Max said.

"I'm glad to have you back."

"Why? I thought you loved Amy."

"I did. But she loves Iggy. And I am fine with that."

"ENOUGH!!!" Ter Botch Yelled. "First chu **(sounds like chew)** Amy."

"Why her? She didn't do anything."

That's when Jeb stepped up.

**Amy P.O.V.**

Jeb spoke.

"let's just put this so Angel would be able to understand. Say that you were all toys. Only the cool ones would sell. She isn't one of the cool ones. So we get rid of her."

"Two things wrong with that. One, a dad should never say cool. Second, you say I'm not cool, but cool is another word for cold. If I'm not cold I'm hot. I know I'm hot. Thanks for embracing it." I smiled as everyone cracked up.

Someone whispered "Good one in my ear."

I turned around to say "I know right."

I was taken out of the cage and hands cuffed. I don't know how that worked though.

???

"Hey can I ask you something?... How are you going to kill me?"

An eraser held up a gun.

"Oh… well you know what they say. Guns don't kill people. People kill people. Although I think guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG I don't think you would kill to many people. Oh I know! Why don't you let us go, yell bang and see how many of us you kill." I said that last part with fake enthusiasm. Again, everyone laughed.

"Silence!" Ter Blotch screamed.

"Botchy, do you want to know what they say about silence?" He didn't answer so I continued on. "Silence is golden… duct tape is silver." I had a fake tear on my face. Everyone laughed. "Nudge, you should remember that. I'm on a roll. Could you talk some more? I like making fun of you."

"You go Amy! You are on a roll! How do you do that?" Iggy said in between laughing fits.

"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then watch the world wonder how you did it." I said.

"Do you suffer from insanity?!" Ari said as he stepped forward.

"I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it" That time I even laughed. Looking at Ari's expression was totally funny.

"Do you have any last words before you die? Nothing witty please." Jeb said.

"Not if I can't make any witty- Wait yes. I have five questions. Please don't interrupt as I go through my list. One. Why isn't the number 11 pronounced "onety one"? Two. If a doctor says 3 out of 5 people suffer from diarrhea, does that mean 2 out of 5 enjoy it? That is gross. Three. If you try to fail but you succeed, which one have you done? Fourth. My vegetarian friend only eats vegetables… So what does my humanitarian friend eat? And last but not least-"

The flock was still laughing when Jeb interrupted me. "Shut up!"

"Jeb! I am astonished. I asked you nicely not to interrupt me. Also watch your language. We have a kick-ass six year old present." (Yes I know I just swore in that sentence that is the point.)

The gun shot. I ducked and headed toward the cage.

I took my hand cuffs and brought it over the top of one of the cages bars. I bent the bars and everyone stepped out. They quickly untied the things that held our wings together.

Iggy picked me up and we flew up into the sky. Most of us were still laughing.

Before we got to leave I heard an explosion. Gazzy cheered.

"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried! Looks like we helped you out with that one!" I screamed at the scientists down below.

Once again everything is perfect. For now.


End file.
